Fragment
by Kokoro no Wish
Summary: Just part of a story I wanted to put it out and see if it was interesting enough for me to make the whole thing. Rated for gore. for those who read it, imagine the pain I went through since I'm a girl.I dont own Ragnarok of course


Ayami awoke in the night without knowing why she did so. Usually she slept like a rock until dawn, but it was pitch black right now. There was an unusual silence in the house except for a thudding noise that appeared at constant one second intervals. She also heard the _pitter patter_ of rain on the roof and windows. Sluggishly, she rose to investigate the thudding noise but found the hallway to be slightly foreboding in its lack of light. She walked into it unafraid. Being a priestess, there were far worse things than utter lack of light that she had experienced. Still, as she walked it began to bother her that her eyes did not adjust even though there were windows. This made the darkness seem more oppressive. As she approached the stairs, a smell hit her and nearly caused her to choke. It suffocated her air supply just as well as a squeeze around her throat. Her stomach formed a heavy knot as she forced her windpipe open and took in oxygen. It was tainted with that smell like too many dead bodies in a small place on a hot, humid day. Suddenly she was falling and she realized she must've had a misstep at the top of the stairs. She covered her head and braced for impact but she never quite made impact. Instead she fell freely from a good ten seconds before she fell into a kind of ooze. It was like falling through a foot thick layer of mucous, but when she finally landed in front of the light filled doorway to the kitchen she found that it was blood. Warm, slightly clotted, mixed with organ tissues of varying thickness, it clung to her like a disgusting membrane. She might've screamed if she wasn't so scared. Fear too great caused her mind to vanish and she would go absolutely silent. She held on though and stood, shaking, and entered the kitchen where she found the source of the thud noise.

It was Cross, shirtless, chopping vegetables that would probably be included in breakfast or lunch. He hadn't noticed her presence yet, but she knew when he turned there would be something horribly wrong with him. She could already see his hair was wet and dark red in places from blood that dropped of his scarlet hair and onto his bare back. His skin was yellow and stained with pus and there were various blisters and lacerations. Her mind was starting to strain, but still she kept it together even when he turned. The left side of his face looks as though it had been hit by a train. The skin was missing to the white bone here, flayed and hanging in strips there. The bone that made the eye socket was cracked and parts had already crumbled away. The eye wobbled and sunk accordingly. The right side was mostly intact except his cheek and a section of his upper lip was gone except for a few strips of pink flesh hanging from his cheek bone and swaying just over his teeth. His ribs had a large cavity that exposed the innards to open air. She spotted a shriveled lung and behind a it a heart, beating, but colored an unhealthy shade of gray mixed with the deep brown of rot.

"Good morning Aya-chan." he said, smiling.

Ayami felt her heart physically become ill and start to leak. It was Cross alright. The way the eyes, even the wobbling one, shone when he attempted to smile was telltale. It was everything else that was wrong. The way his jaw hinge showed as he worked the remaining muscles in his face... The way the remainder of his lips turned purple as they stretched and abruptly spurted blood with an unholy popping sound… It was Cross; a very grisly Cross.

"Ayami? What's wrong?"

When his voice deepened to show concern a fine mist of blood accompanied his words. It was too much for her. She turned and fled to the sohees' room, but her legs ceased function when she saw them.

If Reiha hadn't given birth to Seiya and become ½ Miyabi, they would've shared a disturbing reflectional symmetry. The only difference was the Miyu's eyes were red, Reiha's were brown. Miyu had pins sticking out from her hair; Reiha had a set of small purple arms that she kept folded so they looked like an odd ribbon. Reiha was taller and a little shapelier, Miyu was a good 6 inches shorter and if she had any curves at all they were hidden. It gave them an odd mother and child look even though they were sisters. Both were laid straight on their backs, with opposite arms reaching in opposite directions while the spare arm lay at their sides. Both had their heads turned in the direction of the outstretched arm with their hair spread everywhere and a single large lock of it covering the eye furthest from the floor. The remaining eye of both was wide, gaping, relaying messages the sane ignored to the best of their ability and the insane failed to drown out at all. Both were soaked in blood and both were adjacent to a large stain of blood on the wall where their ovaries had been nailed to their hearts and their hearts had been nailed to the wall. Ayami found that she was glad that they both wore the most conservative clothing in existence. She knew that if they didn't she would've seen the source of all the blood: gaping holes in their chests and lower bellies. She couldn't bring herself to stand so she dragged herself into a corner of the room were she leaned against the wall and hugged her knees tightly to her chest. There she became lost to all existence until she heard Azari screaming. Her body lost all contact with the brain as a million conclusions were reached. If Azari was screaming she must've seen Cross. Maybe it was worse than that. Maybe everyone in the house was like this If Azari was seeing it, it **couldn't** be a dream.

"Not a dream…" she whispered mutely.

All her senses were gone from her. She was blind, deaf, mute and beyond. Her sense of time and space hadn't been right since this madness began, but now even her sense of balance was gone though she was sitting. She couldn't even think. Her mind was reeling far too much for actual coherent thought. What brought her back was Azari bursting into the room. The younger girl spotted what had driven Ayami into a corner and vomited, but that didn't keep her from shutting and locking the door while she coughed up her last meal. For Ayami it was like seeing the Virgin Mary in person. Azari was covered in blood and sweat and she looked ill as though she had not been the first upheaval of the night, but she was _alive._ There was no decay, no blisters, and no gaping holes. Ayami's mind came back to her from wherever it had retreated to. Azari was still over by the door, visibly trying to make sense of it all and visibly scared of seeing whether or not Ayami was in the same condition everyone else was in. Ayami let go of her knees and went to embrace the younger girl, receiving a soft sob and a tighter embrace in return. Ayami needed her little sister right now and apparently her little sister needed her.

* * *

Yeah I'm pretty much a newbie. I want to make this story but I don't know how many will actually read it/review it so I wanted to just put this fragment out and let it sit for a week or so. If I get at least 2 reviews I'll start from the beginning (this is just where the plot starts) and make the whole thing. Even if I don't I probably will make the rest anyway simply because I enjoy writing. Read my other story too. Both are the same (you can tell by description) I just put them under 2 different categories. (Because I'm a newbie. Love me) 


End file.
